


Playful Interrogation

by Shatterpath



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, F/F, F/M, Jeans, Light Bondage, Multi, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, that's what Angie gets for mocking Steve's wardrobe.</p>
<p>Or..</p>
<p>Just another day with Peggy's sassy goofballs and their endless games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was a Tumblr prompt, and then a few ideas batted about, and then a long quiet from The Muses That Are Horny. (A loooooooooong silence, but I digress.) Then I stumble over the sexy picture that started the whole thing and BAM. I have a table from Livejournal's Kinkbingo (which I miss like hell!) that I use sometimes for prompts, that also had a role in getting this written. I rolled a couple of 10-sided dice and got the prompt that you'll see in the end notes. On a personal note, I'm not a fan of shaved women (to each their own) and don't think it would be accurate to the era and Angie's personality, so that part of the picture is not accurate. Come to think of it, the tan lines don't work either… but I digress. Levi's pretty much look the same then as they do now.  
> I'd also like to say how much damn fun Angie and Steve are. There's a level of playfulness that flows more easily with them in contrast to Peggy's intensity. Oh, don't get me wrong, Peggy can be every bit as playful, she just requires a bit more coaxing.

It had started out innocently enough. After all, Angie and Steve certainly needed little reason to horse around.

"What's with the farmboy rags?"

Arching an eyebrow, Steve gave her his best droll look and paused in buttoning up to answer her drolly. "I'll have you know that these 'farmboy rags' saw thousands of miles of war-torn Europe, you savage."

Rolling her eyes, Angie padded into the room, the very picture of innocent mischievousness. Steve wasn't fooled for an instant. She was like a cat in a mood like this. The beat-up Levi's were not his usual attire, that much was true, so he couldn't blame her curiosity. He'd finally been gone through his gear and gotten all the clothing washed and checked over for usefulness. He'd completely forgotten how comfortable the denim was, all the better squeaky clean and buttery-soft. A fact that Angie was discovering as she ran an exploring hand over the curve of his hip and over the back pockets, giving his ass a squeeze.

"These are factory clothes. Gals wore these."

Her tone might be scoffing, but her touch was sensual and very interested. Okay, two could play at that game. Turning to face her, Steve squared up his stance, feet apart, hands on his hips, bringing out the best qualities of his physique. The show did not go unnoticed.

"No gal wore them quite like I do."

The smoky leer in his tone darkened Angie's gaze and her small grin turned sly. Why his ladies got such a kick out of his occasionally acting like the worst sort of overbearing gorilla baffled Steve, but he played along when they got playful. In fact, when Angie made a 'so-so' gesture and took off with a cackle, he obligingly sprinted after her. The point was not to catch her too quickly, but see how creative she could be in staying away from his superior speed. After all, half the fun was the chase.

Of course, in proper Angie style, she kept up a steady stream of playful insults and sassy teasing. His personal favorite was 'where'd ya keep your gun in those things?' That one dissolved her into gales of laughter and he was able to get in a good grab and pull her over his shoulders to squeal and mock struggle.

"Oh you brute," she went on in a vapid voice close enough to the much-despised Betty Carver that Angie wouldn't dare do it near Peggy's ears. "You just wait until Captain America gets here! He'll show you!"

Rolling his eyes, Steve cracked a swat across her ass and put on a really bad Polish accent because German was still too raw. "There's no escape for you, double agent!" The giggling 'whuff'ed out of Angie when he upended her unceremoniously onto the bed before looming over her. "Now you shall feel the brunt of my interrogation techniques."

The doubtlessly sassy response was lost in a deep kiss, and he drank up the low sounds of love and lust trapped between them.

"You'll never break me," Angie sighed dreamily as he let her up for air and quickly set to work on her shirt buttons. Open-mouthed suckling at her throat made her moan, hands tugging at his soft t-shirt.

"You still resist?" He joked, letting her pull the cotton towards his shoulders even as he methodically stripped her upper half bare. "You will not best me, godless American."

They caught each other's eye and snorted with laughter even as Steve ducked his head out of the shirt and used her distraction with the material to duck down and lovingly attack the smooth planes of upper chest and the delicious curves of her breasts.

"You can't hold me!"

Slippery as a fish, Angie half-escaped, taking advantage of his being unbalanced to leverage her small weight against the unyielding bulk of him. Like a good playmate, Steve let her push him over, flopping dramatically to the bed the moment her legs had cleared the space.

"Oh no! The prisoner is escaping!"

Cackling like a cartoon villain, she posed atop him while he swooned and ran his hands under her skirt to grab her asscheeks and yank her half over. "Ha! The battle is not over yet!"

With much squealing and giggling and ridiculous dialog, they ranged all over the bed, the blankets and sheets tangled and wadded up into soft ammunition. Steve succumbed to a pillow in the face and Angie pounced, yanking his belt loose, and he retaliated by managing to get her knickers mostly off while her skirt was still hindering her movements. He trapped her in the last blanket and managed to get her fully naked even as she wriggled and squirmed and mockingly protested. Half by accident, Steve managed to grab a wrist as Angie was going to escape, trapping her face-down on the bed, moaning gutturally and grabbing at the disheveled sheet.

Oh, he knew that sound. Grinning wickedly, Steve gently caught the other wrist, giving her plenty of time to escape should she wish, but there was no resistance to having them pinned at the small of her back. Rolling carefully, he pried apart her knees with his and knelt up to tug her into his lap.

"I have you now," he growled softly, relishing how she rocked her hips down onto his thighs, rubbing the soft lips of her pussy against the heavy seam of his fly.

"It's no use," Angie breathed and squirmed against him. "Nothing you do will make me sing."

It probably wouldn't take much to have her writhing in orgasm, but Steve was suddenly seized with a sense of perverse mischievousness. A glance at the clock across the room cemented the idea. Leaning over her trapped hands, he kissed and licked at the muscles standing out beneath her silky skin, using just enough teeth to make her squirm more. Angie happily obliged, her sensual noises growing more enthusiastic. Then, abruptly, he sat up and spoke in a that cheesy accent again.

"I see that I will not break your will. However, there is one that can. There will be no escape for you from that one, for her skills are legendary. Just you wait!" Whipping off his heavy belt, Steve loosely began draping it around her wrists.

"Hey," Angie protested and squirmed against him. "You can't leave me… you can't keep me prisoner! You just wait until I escape."

The banter was half-hearted and Steve caught how she almost dropped the game, but caught herself and picked it back up again. Good, they were still on the same page then. Carefully securing the belt, he leaned over to nuzzle her back again and spoke seriously. "Angie, you tell me if your hands get uncomfortable, okay?"

"Okay," she breathed back quietly, hips still writhing.

"Good."

[](http://imgur.com/CZWzynS)

A few more kisses and nips had them both back in the mood so he could sit up and stroke over her arms and tickle at her trapped hands. Grabbing at his teasing fingers merely got her a chuckle and they ranged over the firm curves of her lovely ass.

"Perhaps I shall soften you up a bit for the master interrogator, hmm?"

Dipping his thumbs down to bracket in Angie's labia earned a harsh groan and Steve's grin was pure lust. She was so worked up he could smell the scent of her, see how she was flushed and engorged with heat from their fooling around.

"Will you tell me what I want to know?"

A lone thumb ruffled over the dark hair, caught at the thick wet of her.

"No," Angie whispered, competitive to the last, and Steve chuckled with a little pinch to her labia that earned an outraged yelp.

"Very well then," he said matter-of-factly and abruptly shifted to escape before she could grab him with strong legs. "You shall wait for the grand leader!"

Laughing in a cartoon villain voice, Steve grabbed the discarded sheet and loosely wound it around Angie's legs as makeshift bondage. Leaning over to breathe hotly in her ear, he once again trailed a hand over her ass and down between her thighs.

"You will wait here, bound and anxious until she returns, yes? Just imagine what she will do to you, to make you scream and beg. It will be delicious, seeing you break beneath her. Do you think you can hold out, my dear?" Slipping a single finger deep into the delicious wet, Steve relished how ready Angie was, the loud moan she loosed into the bed, the way her hips arched into his touch. Lightly fucking her for just a moment, he pulled way to her noisy protest.

"I don't think you can."

"You won't make me beg," Angie said, her voice thick with arousal and hard with stubbornness. Trailing her own wet over the curves of her rear, Steve merely smirked and stood up tall.

"We shall see."

Feeling the glower burning into the back of his head, Steve strutted out, utterly amused by the dire muttering in his wake. He took a moment to adjust himself, the erection trapped in denim having grown uncomfortable. In moments, he returned with a pad of drawing paper and a few pencils.

"To keep a record for the grand leader, of course," he explained and smirked at her glare before dropping onto the bed hard enough to bounce her. It was only fair that she got a chance to torment him as well, a true battle of wills. He sketched and trailed teasing caresses over Angie's skin while she in turn squirmed against his outstretched legs and hummed filthy things under her breath. They were so caught up in the tormenting that the shriek of the telephone nearly scared both of them half to death. Noting the time-- Peggy was running late-- Steve moved away from Angie's warmth to grab the receiver.

"Carter household."

"Oh, Steve, darling, I'm so sorry I'm running late. Are you two managing without me?"

He smiled at the love and worry in her beloved voice, the sweet expression giving away who was on the line.

"He's torturing me!" Angie wailed dramatically, pouting at Steve and making Peggy pause on the line.

"The prisoner has been secured, my liege, and awaits your interrogation," Steve explained dryly, a thrum of amusement in his voice. "She was naughty, but I caught her."

"You mean, vicious brute! Woe is me!"

Grinning for real now, Steve stretched the cord over so that he could loom over Angie once more, the phone close to both of them. "I've been unable to crack her," Steve purred and took to teasing Angie again, his free hand wandering without restraint. "She needs an expert to crack her and your technique is unparalleled…"

Angie whined a pitiful, needy note that was unmistakable to her lovers. Steve could picture Peggy at her desk, schooling her features to neutrality and casting a furtive glance around the office. He hoped he wasn't distracting her away from something earth shattering. Thankfully, her response was calm, with a faint edge of sensual tease to it.

"So, you need me home, do you? Well, I'm afraid I've got quite a bit of paperwork…"

"English!" Angie wailed, finally dropping her self-made role at least for a moment. "Shut up! You gotta come here now!"

"Do I? I'm not sure I've an urgency to match yours, hmmm?"

Steve actually felt a bit badly for Angie's stifled note of frustration, but she had made no protest to the continued game, so he kept at his policy of letting her call the shots.

"All right, all right. Relax, darling," Peggy soothed over the phone line, her voice warm and intimate. "Let me finish putting my name on just a few more dotted lines, then I'll be there to finish you off. Steve, if you've a moment?"

With a last, reassuring caress, Steve stood and moved himself and the phone back to its proper place. "Yes?"

"What are you two up to? Is everything all right?"

"Of course. We merely await your expertise."

"Blast it, I'm leaving. The bloody paperwork can wait until tomorrow. As soon as a cab can get me there…"

"As you wish," he purred with adoration and relished her small noise of frustration and the click of a broken link in his ear. Hopefully, no poor operator had been scandalized by the exchange, but there was nothing to be done for it. "Can you hold out for her?" He spoke against the back of Angie's ear in that same, intimate tone, lips whispering against her skin. "Can you resist the need to just give in? Hmm? She will be here soon and you will do anything for her, yes?"

"Yes," Angie whispered hoarsely, caught up in the promise, in the sensuality burning through her.

Despite the blasphemy of it all, Steve prayed that traffic would be kind and Peggy could get home quickly. He wasn't sure how long either he or Angie could last. For all that he was tormenting, her, the feel and scent and sound of her was equally tormenting. He loved everything about these amazing women he had been blessed to fall in with, loved them with all he was, emotional, mentally, physically.

Straddling her for better access, Steve leaned over to press open-mouthed kisses over her back, licking at her skin, savoring the taste of her. Angie had been slowly growing more incoherent, moaning and whimpering at his attentions.

"You're doing great, doll," he complimented gently and growled when she jerked her hips up hard enough to rattle his backup singers. Well, he couldn't argue that he didn't deserve it, at least a little bit.

"You're killin' me."

"Now what happened to all that stubborn fortitude? Hmm?"

It was Steve's turn to squawk as Angie's hands, still trapped in the small of her back, managed to scrabble at his looming body, yanking at his fly until two of the buttons popped loose. Though he couldn't argue that the relief of pressure wasn't welcome. Growling, he mouthed at the back of her neck and head almost aggressively, rocking his hips into her, relishing those fingertips slipping behind the denim to return some of the sexual torture.

"Minx."

"Flattery will get you… get you nowhere, you bad man."

The banter was so breathless by that point, it was more a contest of wills who would give in first. Pressing his advantage, Steve sat back on his heels until he was just out of reach of those tormenting fingers and making Angie growl with frustration.

"Are you ready to talk?" He teased, rocking his pelvis in lewd imitation of a slow, thorough fucking. "So soon? And here I believed you were made of sterner stuff."

"Bastard," she whispered, but he was reassured by her sweet, breathless tone.

The push and pull was so much fun, both of them getting more and more would up, a spring ready to snap. With a good half hour having crept by since the phonecall, Steve hoped Peggy was close, because he and Angie sure as hell were!

"Please, Steve," Angie finally whimpered, no trace of their games in her breathless voice and he ducked down to give her a hard smooch in the middle of her back before leaning towards the bedstand. Like any married couple-- or trio in their case-- trying to make sure they didn't have babies underfoot, there was a collection of much-needed paraphernalia stashed there. There was no time for the diaphragm, not with this impulsive game, but there was a dish of the little tin boxes that held the rubber johnnies he knew so well from wartime. The way Angie wiggled her hips eagerly against his crotch made him groan piteously.

"Just gimme a sec… Really, someone needs to package these fucking things with the bugkiller already in them," Steve muttered as he sat back with the tube of spermicide specially concocted for his serum-enhanced body to dose the condom.

"You'll make Howard a fortune with that idea," Angie sassed and he laughed hard enough to almost drop the whole kit and kaboodle.

"You're a scream, baby, but knock it off or I'll leave ya hangin' for another half hour."

"Yes, boss," she half-sneered and half-simpered, rubbing that gorgeous ass against the half-trapped ridge of his eager cock. Thankfully, Steve doubted that Angie had heard the thump of the front door over his laughing, but he certainly had. Too impatient now to get undressed, he jerked the other two buttons loose and shoved his underwear down enough to free himself. That was relief enough, though rolling the condom on was as torturous as Angie's continued squirming. There was no mistaking the click of Peggy's heels now, tap-tapping towards the bedroom door. He only had moments to line himself up, teasing the head of his cock against those hot, soft lips as they both groaned with the torment, until the footsteps stopped and he heard Peggy mumble something breathless and probably profane. Then, he cupped his hand under Angie's pelvis and slid home, breathing in time with her, soaking up the feel of their closeness. The way was almost uncomfortably tight, with her legs still trapped by the sheet and her thighs held tight between his own. No matter. With effortless strength, he merely leaned over her trapped hands and rocked shallowly inside of her, rather than thrust away like a rutting animal. It wasn't as if either of them would last long.

Steve broke first, losing all rhythm as the whiteout of orgasm rushed up his spine.

"You jerk, you left me hangin'," Angie complained almost conversationally as he tried to catch his breath.

"No, no, I got ya. Gimmie a sec."

Peggy had been leaning against the doorframe, looking weak and shell-shocked, but in a good way. "Good lord, you two…"

As Steve dismounted, she came closer, helped flip Angie's body so that her hips lay high on Steve's thighs, her hands between his knees and left uncrushed beneath her. She was bright-eyed and flushed, red marks pressed lightly into her cheek from the bedding.

"Pegs," she breathed, whimpered when Peggy leaned over to kiss her lingeringly while Steve freed her legs from the entangling sheet.

"We've got you, darling." With streaks of lipstick crimson against Angie's fairness, Peggy quickly wandered downward with intent. As Steve had been struggling to figure out the logistics of holding Angie's legs comfortably and still provide a well-deserved orgasm, he was more than happy to let her take control. With hands still tied and her legs splayed wide and held firmly, Angie could only squirm and beg brokenly at the wet kisses on her skin, the dragging tickle of Peggy's luxurious mane, the touch of those perfectly manicured hands. Steve was soaking up the show of Peggy in her buttoned-up work clothes, lipstick smeared as she eagerly sought out Angie's wet. Her happy hum of approval was nearly lost in the sharp cries her ministrations elicited, Angie squirming and arching at the suction and curl of tongue and lip.

It was a long, noisy, athletic orgasm that left Angie limp and Peggy licking her chops like a well-fed cat. They both looked deliciously debauched and Steve drank up their beauty.

"See? I told you she'd break you."

Despite her panting, Angie cracked up at Steve's smug sass and watched Peggy kiss him lingeringly before turning that loving attention on her.

"Glad you made it to my interrogation, grand leader," Angie murmured adoringly and Steve just laughed at Peggy's inquiring look. "but maybe I could have my arms back?"

Instantly solicitous, Steve scooped his arms under her to lever her up, but flinched and made a pitiful noise, body almost collapsing in on himself.

"Aww, got yer joystick pinched in your farmboy clothes, big guy?" Angie teased and earned a glare, but Steve nonetheless hugged her to his chest, though he got up on his knees to try and preserve his dignity and sex life.

"You two, honestly," Peggy failed miserably in trying to sound admonishing, removing the belt from around Angie's wrists and tugging Steve's Levi's down his thighs. Both groaned in relief, Steve wrapping his big hands around Angie's elbows as she started to curl them up to shake off the stiffness. The way they were pressed together meant kisses were the natural progression, though Steve did half laugh and half scoff against Angie's smiling mouth.

"You're a brat."

"You love it."

"Yer gonna get it now!"

Squealing with laughter, Angie bounced onto the mattress from his mock attack, shrieking and carrying on as he arched over her, monstering at her neck and tits. Utterly amused at the show, Peggy watched with true adoration, soaking up their boisterous playfulness. Finally Steve decided that he needed to get free of his accidental bindings, squirming on the bed while Angie scrambled away to shower Peggy with affection.

"Dare I ask what brought on this admittedly delicious insanity?" Peggy asked as Angie took over her lap and pestered her with kisses. That brought on a burst of sweet giggles and a mock glare from Steve, now sprawled on his belly to watch them with his best sappy adoration.

"The brat here was mocking my comfortable Levi's."

"Oh how dreadful," Peggy scoffed while she pet and caressed Angie, still entirely amused with herself. "No wonder she found herself in trouble."

"One thing lead to another…"

"Doesn't it always?"

Breathless and almost hiccupping with her hilarity, Angie slowly collapsed, boneless, to the bed at Peggy's side and returned Steve's sappy look. So he wriggled closer, for all the world looking like a gigantic dog, to nuzzle her and lovingly stroke Peggy, still fully dressed at the edge of the bed.

"Now you see that you cannot mock the jeans, Angie," Peggy mock admonished primly. "Not without lovely consequences."

"Yeah, I learned my lesson," she sassed sarcastically, twisting her whole body into a luxurious stretch that had her lover's complete attention. "So, now that you've broken me, oh master interrogator, can I return the favor?"

And Peggy willingly allowed herself to drawn into them.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts and IM convos!  
> 12-- Bondage, other- Any kind of bondage not listed elsewhere. This means that the bondage can't be just held down or wrist/ankle restraints, but those things can still be included. The point of this category is to get more representation for the kinds of bondage that are less common in a lot of fandoms.  
> Some possibilities, by no means covering the wide range of types of bondage, are: psychological bondage (told not to move some part of the body); predicament bondage (tied and given tasks); stimulation bondage (kinbaku and breast/genital bondage are classics of the genre); variations that involve tying particular parts of the body (hogtied, frogtied, hobbling, foot bondage, stocks and pillories, armbinders, and so on); plus, of course, the wide range of bondage available to anyone in a fandom with magic or alien technology.
> 
> Original Tumblr prompt:  
> Anonymous asked: Inspired by those photos, imagine Steve carefully binding Angie's hands behind her back with his belt, blindfolding her and posing her on their bed, waiting for Peggy to get home. Teasing her for ages until Peggy does get home.  
> cblgblog: Yes please. How'd you know I fixated on that particular pic? (I'm so going to hell)  
> shatterpath: Because Angie would beg like a superstar onstage and cuss like a baseball pitcher of equal caliber and once Steve got into the game, he would be so deliciously mean to her.  
> A very startled Peggy pretty much collapsing to the floor in the doorway as the whole performance comes to its natural climax as she watches with wide eyes.  
> She gets desert. The usual double helping. -cackles evilly-  
> cblgblog: Hell friggin yeah. WRITE THIS!!  
> chewvic: #write it please #one of you #both of you #anon #somebody please  
> cblgblog: Because I'm going to hell. Continuation of orgasm denial Steve and Angie. Steve getting her comfortably restrained, plays with her awhile. Gets up abruptly, much to Angie's chagrin. Comes back with art supplies, tells her he'll never get a better chance to do her portrait, since she never stays still otherwise. Not entirely honest. He returns to the bed with paint brushes, but they're not going on a canvass  
> Anonymous: Imagine Steve and Angie, orgasm denial. Tying her up meticulously and keeping her on edge for hours, knowing she isn't allowed to come until Peggy gets home, and Peggy has no idea so no reason to rush home  
> cblgblog: Angie can't take it anymore. Demands/begs to call Peggy. Steve has to dial, of course.  
> Peggy picks up her private line. Before she can get a word out, "He's torturing me!"  
> Peggy freaks for half a second before Steve gets on the line. Explains rather smugly what they're doing. That Angie accused him of being too straight laced for this, that he'd never be able to ignore her orders for too long. Steve took it as a challenge, and now Angie's tied up like a present, waiting for her.  
> Peggy takes a second to digest this. Another second to make sure her office is locked. Then proceeds to join in the torment. "So, you need me home, do you? Well, I'm afraid I've got quite a bit of paperwork…"  
> "English! Shut up! You gotta come here now!"  
> "Do I? I'm not sure I'm the one who needs to come, love."  
> Angie whimpers and swears and curses them both in English and Italian.  
> "All right, all right. Relax, darling. Let me finish putting my name on just a few more dotted lines, then I'll be there to finish you."  
> Peggy of course skips the rest of the paperwork, leaves immediately, but Angie doesn't need to know that.  
> shatterpath: BAHAHAHHAHA! Oh, Angie, you asked for that. Because of COURSE she goaded Steve into it, she's a master at shit like that!
> 
> cblg: Something leading back to the jeans. Peggy asking what brought this game on. Not that she didn't enjoy playing, but what led to Angie being captured and tortured like this  
> shatterpath: HAHAHAHAHHAHA. OMG, poor Steve gettin' his junk pinched in the buttons! so mean  
> cblg: Poor man lol  
> shatterpath: i like Peggy asking about the game  
> cblg: You know she'd be curious about how the lunatics got this one started.  
> shatterpath: oh hell yes! half the time the retelling is nearly as fun as participating  
> cblg: Probably gives Angie some shit about not holding out for her. I mean, technically she did, but only cuz Steve couldn't hold his load lol  
> shatterpath: -snicker- I had a 50/50 chance for who broke first  
> cblg: Asking who's supposed to have won in that scenario.  
> shatterpath: heh. Sassy monkeys  
> cblg: Sassy, horny monkeys


End file.
